1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
The Giant Magnetoresistance Effect (GMR) is a quantum mechanical effect observed in structures with alternating thin magnetic and thin nonmagnetic sections. The GMR effect shows a significant change in electrical resistance from the zero-field high resistance state to the high-field low resistance state according to an applied external field.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram depicting a conventional magnetic transistor 100 of the prior art. The conductive section 106 is disposed on the second magnetic section 104, and the first magnetic section 102 is disposed on the conductive section 106. The first metal 108 is adjacent to and completely covers one side of the first magnetic section 102, the conductive section 106, and the second magnetic section 104. The second metal 110 is adjacent to and completely covers the other side of the first magnetic section 102, the conductive section 106, and the second magnetic section 104.
Operation of the conventional magnetic transistor 100 is explained as follows. The operation of the magnetic transistor 100 is according to a first current flows in the third metal 112 and a second current flows in the fourth metal 114 to respectively control the dipole direction of the first magnetic section 102 and the second magnetic section 104. When the conventional magnetic transistor 100 is turned on, a current is generated and flows in the direction of the first metal and the second metal. When the dipole direction of the first magnetic section 102 and the second magnetic section 104 are both from left to right, the current flows from the first metal 108 to the second metal 110. When the dipole direction of the first magnetic section 102 and the second magnetic section 104 are both from right to left, the current flows from the second metal 110 to the first metal 108. When the dipole direction of the first magnetic section 102 and the second magnetic section 104 are different, no current flow between the first metal 108 and the second metal 110.
For the foregoing reason, there is a need to have a magnetic transistor that can be operated based on one dipole.